


I don't have a name it is just Pwp lucifer/michael

by IShipItMoreThanYou



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Angelcest, M/M, PWP, bottom!Michael, sex in Lucifers cage, top!Lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 06:57:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1973232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IShipItMoreThanYou/pseuds/IShipItMoreThanYou





	I don't have a name it is just Pwp lucifer/michael

He was trying to get out. Out of the cage. Out of hell. The oldest archangel was banging his fists against the wall. But it didn't move or break. He couldn't flee. He was stuck in hell. 

"It's no use, brother. Believe me, I tried." 

Lucifers voice echoed from the walls, but Michael didn't turn around. His forehead was resting against it. 

"Let me help you."

Lucifer walked toward his brother. He pressed himself against the back of Michael. The younger archangel put one of his hands around his waist and the other one on his groin. Michael tensed up and began to struggle. 

"Lucifer, what are you doing? Stop." 

His protests stopped as Lucifer began to attack his neck with his lips. Michael tried to push him away, but the arm around his waist kept him in place. 

"Lucifer..." 

Michael groaned as Lucifer sucked the sensitive spot between his shoulder and neck.

"You like this, brother?" 

Lucifer teased him as ge felt Michaels cock began to swell against the pants of his vessel.

"Oh, are you horny, Mike?"

"Lucifer stop. Father is going..." 

Michael started but his brother interrupted him.

"No. Father is gone. He won't come and save you." 

Lucifer said angrily. Why can't he accept it! He flipped his brother around and slammed his back against the wall.

"He won't come, Michael, accept it. His voice was now calmer. "

"Why do you think he won't come and get me? I am his son!"

Michael screamed at his brother. 

"Because, if he really would care about you, why did he let his firstborn son fall into this cage in hell?"

While Lucifer was talking he pressed his knee between his older brothers legs and started to rub his groin. 

"He... I think...but."

Michael stuttered. Lucifer knew that Michael gave up fighting him. He pressed a finger under the chin of the older angel.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of you." 

With this words he kissed Michael hard. He first didn't respond but then he opened his lips willingly and let Lucifers tongue inside his mouth. He could feel his younger brother smirk against his lips. Their tongues fought over domination. Their kiss started to become more passionate. Due to Lucifers stronger vessel, he let himself slip into submission. Michael let his vessel rest against the wall, while his brother opened his trousers. As Lucifers hand brushed against his swollen cock, he let out a quiet whimper.

"What was that, brother?"  
He gave Michaels cock a quick stroke. Michael moaned and squirmed against the hand.

"Please Lucifer..."

"Oh Mike, if father could see you right now." 

Michael blushed and his brother snickered. Lucifer started to suck at Michaels neck and he felt his older brother hands claw into his sleeves. He could also feel, in the back of his mind, Sam screaming and prostesting. Sam didn't want to be used. He knew his vessel was stronger than Michaels. The half-Winchester boy. He was not like the other Winchesters. He was like Michael. Lucifer snapped his fingers and Michaels clothes disappeared. That made his brother blush even more. He let his thumps rub over Michaels nippels. He pinched and licked them till his brother was groaning at every breath.

"Looks like I've found a sensitive spot."

Suddenly Lucifer grapped Michaels cock and started to stroke it. 

"Lucifer... I'm gonna..."

Then the older archangel came into his brothers hand. He looked surprised.

"Wow Mike, you came pretty fast, just like a virgin."

Lucifer started laughing. Michael looked on the ground and blushed even more.

"Don't tell me you are a virgin."

"Well... I... I never had time..." 

Michael tried to explain himself.

"You never had sex?" 

Lucifer could hear his brother mumble a shut up. 

"Well then it's my pleasure to be the first one to take the mighty Michael."

He let his pants and underwear slip to his ankles and grapped Michaels waist. Michael looked surprised as he was lifted into air. Automatically he wrapped his legs around Lucifers waist. Without any preparation Lucifer pushed himself into his older brother. He felt the tightness around his member and groaned. 

"Ah Mike... so tight." 

On the other side Michael screamed because of the unusual pain he felt. 

"Lucifer! Stop! Please pull it out!" 

Michael whimpered against the neck of his brother.

"Shhhhh. Keep calm and relax. You will get used to it." 

They remained in this position for a short while. 

"Move..." 

Michael suddenly whispered. Lucifer didn't need to be told twice and he started thrusting into his brother. After a short periode of time Lucifer found the prostate of Michael, which he was looking for. The older angel chocked out a groan and moaned every time it was hit. 

"Faster "

"Uuh so my big holy brother likes it rough." 

Lucifer smirked and did as he was told. With every slam their groaning became faster and louder. Lucifer hit Michaels prostate over and over again and the older became sore. With a final groan Michael came onto him and Lucifer. The younger got closer and closer and finally released himself into Michael. As their panting ebbed down, Lucifer pulled himself out and let go of him. Michael fell to the ground and looked up at his little brother. He was pulling his pants up and smirked. 

"See you next time."

He winked and walked away. Micharl sat on the ground and felt very sore. Well, he won't be able to sit in a very long time.


End file.
